1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus, a communication system, an information processing method, and a storage medium, which are related to login processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is considered a system in which authentication processing is performed via an image processing apparatus having an authentication function, and authentication processing is performed from a plurality of locations, such as external terminals connected to the image processing apparatus via a network. When authentication processing is performed by using the image processing apparatus in such a system, it is assumed that, while a first user logs in, a second user logs in to the image processing unit to interrupt processing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-146485 discusses an image processing apparatus which permits interruption processing. More specifically, while a first user is printing, when the image processing apparatus receives an authentication request of a second user different from the first user currently printing, the image processing apparatus receives again an authentication request of the first user currently printing and permits the second user to perform printing as interruption processing.
In the image processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-146485, when authentication processing is performed by using the image processing apparatus, an interrupted user is unable to perform operations on a user input unit of the image processing apparatus until processing of an interrupting user is completed, resulting in poor user-friendliness.